Uncontrollable Pleasure
by xAngeloftheNorthx
Summary: When the Death Eaters unexpectedly ambush the Burrow, Hermione gets a treatment from Bellatrix she didn't expect. Warning: Femmeslash, non-con, torture. One-shot Bellmione. RATED M.


**Uncontrollable Pleasure **

**This is just a one-shot, that I felt like writing. I was in the mood for some Bellmione action. Sorry if I offend anyone with this. **

**Warning: Femmeslash, smut, non-con, torture. This is not a love story of any kind, just some sick ladyxlady fun. **

B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H

Hermione sighed, Ron looked up and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

''What is it Mione?'' He asked while he moved one of his chess-pieces around the board. By the sound of Harry's groan it was a good move. Hermione sighed again.

''I'm bored.''

''Why don't you read or something?'' Ron asked curiously.

Hermione groaned. ''Just because I like reading doesn't mean I want to grab a book any chance I get.'' She was whining, and she knew it. ''I just wish there was something we could do.''

''We are doing something. Come watch me and Harry play.''

Hermione groaned but stood up and went to sit with them. After a couple of moves made by both boys she got bored again. She stood up and started walking around the room. Suddenly they heard a loud scream. The boys immediately stood up leaving their chess game. Then someone stormed into the room.

''Guys! Look!'' Ginny screamed and pointed at the window.

Hermione, Ron and Harry ran to the window and all gasped at the sight. Outside of the Burrow, there were flashes, smoke and fire. Hermione saw Molly, Arthur, Lupin, Tonks and some other people of the Order fighting against what seemed to be Death Eaters. Most of them were wearing masks but she recognised Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, they weren't wearing masks.

''We need to help them!'' Harry shouted. They all agreed and quickly ran outside. Molly looked behind her and her eyes widened when she saw who just joined them.

''Children, go back inside! Now!'' She ordered. Hermione just ignored her and shot a stunner at a Death Eater, hitting him right in the chest. Ron cheered her on and Molly couldn't order them back in since she was herself duelling with another cloaked Death Eater.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny all began shooting stunners around. Hermione heard a cackle and turned around. She saw Bellatrix standing a few feet behind her, she was laughing wickedly.

''Awww poor little Potter and his little friends. Do you really think you're going to beat us?'' She said with a wicked smile on her face.

Hermione looked around and noticed more Death Eaters arriving, Bellatrix was right, they could never win this. There were too many Death Eaters and not nearly enough Order Members.

''No more stunners guys! Shoot to kill!'' She screamed at the others. She then pointed her wand.

''Avada Kedavra!'' She screamed, the hooded Death Eater who had stood only a few feet away from Bellatrix fell to the ground. Bellatrix raised her eyebrow, the girl surprised her. She smiled a wicked smile and lifted her wand up at Hermione. Hermione's eyes widened, she couldn't win this, Bellatrix was way to strong for her. Probably stronger than anyone who was here at the moment.

Bellatrix cackled. ''What is it Muddy? Are you scared of the vicious Death Eater?'' She said almost sweetly, but her eyes betrayed her amusement. Hermione swallowed before raising her wand at Bellatrix as well. They started circling eachother, wands at the ready.

Bellatrix shot a few spells at her, Hermione deflected and shielded herself the best she could. Bellatrix' eyes widened in surprise.

''You're not as bad as I thought.'' She said in amusement. ''For a Mudblood that is.''

Hermione just ignored Bellatrix' degrading but also praising words. Hermione had had enough of the dark haired witch and decided to start attacking as well.

''Crucio!'' She shouted. But before it hit her, Bellatrix easily swept it aside with her wand.

''Have you learned nothing? As I told your little Potter friend before, you have to mean it.'' Bellatrix said viciously. And she flicked her wand.

Hermione screamed in pain. She felt her legs giving out and her body falling to the ground. It felt like her intestines were being pulled out, her head was exploding and as if knives were being plunged in her stomach. When the pain stopped she quickly took deep breaths, trying to regain her strength.

''You see?'' Bellatrix smiled wickedly. Hermione ignored her again and slowly stood back up. Bellatrix just looked at her in amusement. She didn't notice however how Hermione mumbled something and flicked her wand.

Bella's eyes widened in shock and her body fell down to the ground. She was writhing on the floor, she wasn't screaming as Hermione had done when the Cruciatus Curse was cast at her though. But Hermione did think she saw a small tear rolling down Bellatrix' cheek. Hermione looked at the dark haired witch writhing on the ground, and she noticed how pretty the woman actually was. No, not pretty, beautiful. Hermione suddenly felt disgusted with herself, and she lifted the curse. Bellatrix was breathing heavily trying to regain her breath. Hermione looked around and noticed they had somehow drifted away from the others, she still saw the flashes going but she and Bellatrix were closer to the tree line.

''What are you doing?'' Bella's voice cracked, she sounded softer and this somehow caused Hermione to melt at the woman who was now standing again.

''Wh-what do you mean?'' She stuttered, why did she suddenly feel things when she looked at the notorious Death Eater?

''You stopped. You could have killed me. That was your intention wasn't it?'' Bella said still talking softly, but her eyes showed her confusion.

Hermione didn't know what to say, she didn't understand what just happened. So she raised her wand again, this time however Bella noticed and they started duelling again. Spells and curses flew around their heads, nearly missing them.

''Petrificus Totalus!'' Bellatrix cried out and Hermione wasn't quick enough. She fell to the ground, unable to move. Bella cackled and walked slowly towards her.

''What to do now Muddy?'' She smirked and squatted next to Hermione's head. She began stroking Hermione's hair. Hermione couldn't speak or move in any way, she just hoped Bellatrix would kill her, and kill her quickly.

An evil smile formed on Bella's face. ''You know Muddy, I'm having a lot of fun with you. I think I won't kill you just yet.'' Hermione's eyes widened and Bella grinned.

''What is it Muddy? You want me to kill you? Well, I'm sorry but I like to play with my food.'' Bella said while she leaned closer to Hermione's face and stroked her cheek softly. She then stood up and gave her a once over.

''You know Muddy, you are quite pretty for a mudblood. I think I just figured out what game I want to play.'' Bellatrix flicked her wand and Hermione's clothes disappeared. Hermione's eyes widened again, she wanted to cover up her naked body but she couldn't move, she wanted to scream for help but she could make a sound. Bellatrix again looked at her body appreciatively.

''Mmm.. not bad at all Muddy, not bad at all.'' And she flicked her wand making her dress and underwear disappear too. She walked closer to her and straddled the girl. Her bare pussy touching Hermione's lower belly. She then flicked her wand again and the spell was lifted, Hermione immediately squirmed around and kicked and hit the woman as hard as she could. Bellatrix just laughed and grabbed Hermione's wrists holding them above her head. She leaned down and licked the valley between Hermione's breasts. Hermione didn't stop squirming and trying to roll over so the witch would fall off of her. Unfortunately Bellatrix was too strong and now circled Hermione's nipple with her very skilled tongue.

''GET OFF OF ME!'''Hermione screamed and tears sprang in her eyes. ''HELP!'' She shouted.

Bella tutted. ''I guess I don't have a choice now Muddy.'' She flicked her wand and suddenly she had a ball gag in her hand.

''No no no no! Get away from me!'' Hermione sobbed. Bellatrix chuckled and put the gag in place. Hermione's mouth was stretched open but she couldn't make a sound with the ball in her mouth. Bella sighed contently.

''Aahhh.. much better.''

Hermione kept squirming and writhing and kicking as wildly as she could with Bella sitting on top of her. Bella pointed her wand at Hermione's hands and mumbled a spell Hermione had never heard of. Hermione felt her wrists getting tied up above her head and she couldn't move them. Bellatrix mumbled something else and Hermione's legs widened. She tried to push them back together but found out she was unable to. Bella smiled wickedly and leaned closer to Hermione's ear.

''You know Muddy, I think I need to punish you for what you did. You used the Cruciatus Curse on me, now, I usually like that particular curse but not when it's used on me, do you understand?'' She whispered in Hermione's ear. She saw Hermione shaking her head in defiance and chuckled.

''I love it when you disobey me, all the more reason to punish you.'' She said and quite unexpectedly stuck her tongue in Hermione's ear. Hermione tried to scream at the odd intrusion but she was only able to make a gurgling sound because of the ball still in her mouth. She tried to roll over again but Bellatrix' legs around her waist prevented her from moving even an inch. Bellatrix pulled her tongue back and licked a path down Hermione's jaw line towards her breasts. She put her mouth around one of Hermione's nipples and quite unexpectedly bit down on it. Hermione wanted to scream in pain but found out she again wasn't able to.

Bellatrix laughed and licked the drops of blood from Hermione's nipple. She then went to the other breast and treated it the same way. Hermione had tears in her eyes, she wanted to scream and cry and kick but got frustrated when she couldn't do any of those things. Bella lifted her head up and looked Hermione straight in the eyes.

''You taste really good, not muddy at all.'' She said smirking devilishly, but Hermione thought she saw surprise flashing on Bella's face. Of course Bellatrix would be surprised finding out Hermione's blood didn't taste like mud. She fully and wholeheartedly believed that witches and wizards born from muggle parents were filthy and not worthy of their magical powers. Hermione just rolled her eyes at Bella's statement and Bellatrix' eyes turned angry again.

She bit down once more on one of Hermione's already abused nipples, she bit harder this time and tears streamed down Hermione's cheeks. Bellatrix lifted her head and looked at her again.

''Stop crying.'' She ordered. But Hermione couldn't stop herself and the tears kept coming.

Bellatrix slapped Hermione across the face. She then stood up and smirked.

''I think you're not done being taught a lesson are you Muddy?'' She said smiling and pointed her wand at her own crotch area. Hermione's eyes widened in fear when she saw the 8-inch long strap-on that was secured around Bella's waist. It wasn't just long, it was also thick. Hermione's breath quickened, and her mind became foggy when she thought about how that long thick thing was going to fit inside of her. She shook her head fervently hoping Bellatrix would feel pity. But Bella just cackled and lowered herself onto Hermione's naked body.

Hermione felt the tip of the dildo rubbing against the inside of her thighs. Bella moved her hands up to Hermione's breasts and massaged them. She then lowered her head and licked a path down Hermione's abs. Hermione tried to hold it in but when Bella circled her navel with her tongue she involuntarily moaned. Bellatrix stopped licking and looked up at Hermione's face. Hermione had her eyes closed tight, hoping Bella hadn't heard her moan.

''Open your eyes.'' Bellatrix demanded. When Hermione still didn't open them, Bella -who was still massaging Hermione's breasts- painfully pinched her nipples. Hermione quickly opened her eyes, and saw Bellatrix staring at her with an amused smirk on her face.

''You're enjoying this aren't you mudblood?'' She asked devilishly.

Hermione quickly shook her head.

''No? Well, I think you do.'' And Bellatrix proved her point when she brought her lips back to Hermione's nipple and sucked fervently on it. Hermione again couldn't hold it in and moaned loudly. Bellatrix laughed her scary laugh and went back to licking down Hermione's stomach. Hermione tried to wriggle and writhe to get the witch to roll off of her but to no avail. Bella used her arms to raise her body slightly in the air and position the dildo right at Hermione's entrance. She then trailed her hand slowly towards Hermione's centre and opened her folds with her fingers.

''You're pretty damn wet for someone whose not enjoying this.'' Bellatrix said smirking. Bella then opened Hermione's legs wider and positioned her hips so that she could have better access to Hermione's entrance. Hermione felt the tip of the dildo slowly and quite easily slide into her. She relaxed slightly, daring to hope that this wouldn't cause as much pain as she'd initially imagined. Bellatrix saw Hermione's face relax slightly and smirked.

She then surprised Hermione when she roughly rammed the dildo inside of the younger witch. Hermione tried to cry out in pain but wasn't able to make a sound because of the gag. Tears sprang from her eyes and she hoped she would pass out soon so she wouldn't feel any more pain.

Bellatrix was met with some trouble when she pushed further inside the girl.

''You're a virgin?'' She asked sounding surprised. She had heard that the mudblood and the Weasley boy were an item so when she was met with resistance she was slightly caught off guard. Hermione just sobbed and nodded her head. She had never felt this much pain in her life and the initial arousal she had felt when Bellatrix had touched her had vanished completely. Bellatrix however felt even more aroused when Hermione confirmed her suspicions.

''So I'm the first one to touch you like this Muddy, well ain't that a peach!'' She said wickedly. Somehow the thought of taking the girls innocence made her feeling tingly in her lower regions. She then decided they had talked enough and pulled the dildo out of the girl, just to slam it back into her with incredible force. Hermione squeezed her eyes tightly shut, she hoped Bellatrix would just get it over with and kill her already.

Bellatrix started pumping in and out of the girl, while she felt wetness dripping from inbetween her own thighs onto the girl's cunt. She didn't think she's ever been this turned on before. Sure she had molested other men and women before but she'd never taken a girls' innocence. It strangely turned her on and the excruciating groans and moans the girl was making only increased her pleasure. She rocked her hips faster and pushed deeper into the girl until the whole 8-inches long dildo was buried inside her. She then fully pulled out of the girl and saw relief flashing across the witches face. She smiled wickedly and started sucking on Hermione's nipple again.

Hermione, who was incredibly relieved when the hard big dildo wasn't longer inside her moaned in pleasure at the feeling of Bella's warm and plump lips around her sensitive nipple. Bella then started slowly circling the girl's clit with two fingers. Hermione bucked her hips and opened her eyes to look on in surprise at how the vicious Death Eater was gently and lovingly giving her pleasure. Bella looked back up and smiled her sweetest smile at the younger girl who hesitatingly smiled back.

Bellatrix was surprised at how the 'brightest witch of her age' was so naive and easily fooled. She decided to help the girl out of her dreams and quite unexpectedly rammed her added member back into the girl. Hermione gasped and wanted to kick herself for letting the older woman manipulate her into thinking she wasn't a crazy lunatic. Bellatrix went back to pumping into the girl at a fast pace. Hermione started panting and the tears started flowing down her cheeks again. Bellatrix loved the sight of the clearly pained girl and increased her tempo even more. She was now pumping in and out of the girl at an inhuman speed and brought her hands up to the girls face to release the ball gag. As soon as the ball was out of Hermione's mouth she screamed a painfully loud scream.

Bellatrix just smirked and kept pumping into the girl at the amazingly fast speed.

''They won't hear you, you know?'' Bellatrix panted, she was clearly out of breath. ''I don't think that you've noticed but the fight is long over. They're all dead, all your friends are dead. Including that filthy Weasley boy who can't even claim his woman.''

Hermione's eyes widened when she realised the fighting had indeed stopped, she didn't see any more flashes coming from the direction of the Burrow. She wanted to cry, she wanted to kill the woman on top of her for not letting her say goodbye to her friends. So she cried, tears streaming down her face, her face contorted in pain at the still painful intrusion down there and the thought of losing her best friends.

''NOOOOO!'' She screamed.

Bellatrix just ignored her and pulled the cock out of Hermione's tight hole. She then crawled up Hermione's body till the tip of her cock was placed at Hermione's mouth. She pushed it against the girl's lips. Hermione kept her mouth shut and shook her head angrily.

''Take it!'' Bellatrix growled and pushed harder. Hermione didn't have a choice and opened her mouth. She immediately gagged when the long thick dildo was stuffed down her throat. Bellatrix found out she couldn't really push it far since the girl was lying down so she grabbed the girl's wrists and pulled her up into a sitting position. She then stood up and again rammed the cock down the girl's throat. She started fucking the girl's mouth harshly and loved the sight of the younger witch taking her full length in her throat. It was one of the sexiest things she'd ever seen.

''There's a good girl, taking my whole cock like a good slut aren't you Muddy?'' She said smiling like this was the best thing she'd ever seen. Hermione just had a hard time trying to keep from vomiting and let the woman fuck her throat.

After a while Bellatrix got bored of the sight and pulled out of the girl. She flicked her wand and soon she was back in her black tight dress. Hermione could however still see the bulge of the strap-on at her crotch area.

''Now, let's go and see if your friends are still alive shall we?'' She smiled wickedly and grabbed Hermione by her wrists and pulled her up. Hermione felt a sharp pain at her vagina and looked down. She saw blood running down her legs and almost fainted at the sight. Bellatrix wrapped her arm around her waist and held her up.

''Now, don't go to dreamland just yet. Don't you want to see your friends for the last time? That is if they're still alive of course.'' She cackled and they slowly made their way over to the Burrow. When they reached it Bella knocked on the door. It flew open and they stepped inside. Hermione's eyes widened when she saw Harry, Ron, Ginny, Mrs Weasley, Tonks and Lupin still alive but beaten up and surrounded by Death Eaters. She wondered what had happened to all the others but quickly shook her head trying to get rid of that thought.

When they came in all the eyes turned to them and she heard a few cat calls and howls and realised she was still butt naked.

''HERMIONE!'' Ron and Harry screamed in unison and the sight of their still alive but beaten up friend. They gasped at the sight of blood running from inbetween her thighs.

''What have you done to her?!'' Ron screamed viciously at Bellatrix who just laughed.

''Something that you apparently couldn't give her.'' She said cackling like a hyena.

Ron's cheeks reddened in anger and he tried to stand up but found out the pain in his limbs was to much and fell back down. The Death Eaters laughed and Hermione diverted her eyes, she didn't want to see her friends looking so helpless.

''Enough!'' A terrifying voice sounded loudly and the Death Eaters immediately stopped laughing. Hermione's eyes soon fell on the terrifying figure of Voldemort sitting in a chair and observing everything with a small smile on his face.

He then turned to Bellatrix.

''Would you mind showing the Weasley boy what exactly you did to his girlfriend Bella?'' He asked in his frightening tone.

Bella smiled happily and turned towards Hermione. She pushed her down onto the floor.

''On your hands and knees.'' She ordered. Hermione felt her heart jump in fright at the thought of being fucked in front of all these people, especially in such a degrading position. But she decided to listen to the Death Eater in fear of causing anyone anymore trouble. She stood on her hands and knees and waited for what came next. She felt Bella's hands on her waist and the tip of the dildo placed at her entrance. Bellatrix had apparently lifted her dress and revealed the cock, since she heard surprised gasps coming from her friends and laughs coming from the Death Eaters.

''Leave the poor girl alone you Bitch!'' She heard Mrs Weasley shout and scolded the woman for putting her life in jeopardy like that. She heard someone shout the silencing charm and soon it was quiet again.

Bellatrix' hands trailed from Hermione's waist to her chest and she pinched her nipples softly. Again Hermione couldn't hold back a moan and she heard laughter coming from the Death Eaters and she even thought she heard a chuckle coming from Voldemort himself.

''You see Weasley boy, your little girlfriend doesn't get what she wants from you. She is just a little slut who wants to be fucked properly don't you Mudblood?'' Bellatrix said in a very seductive tone and Hermione felt a shiver running down her spine from arousal. She didn't answer however and Bellatrix pinched her nipples again, this time harder. Hermione gasped and quickly nodded.

''Y-yes.'' She stammered.

''Yes what Muddy?'' Bellatrix asked in the same seductive tone.

Hermione gulped. ''Y-yes, Mistress.'' She didn't know why she just said that but she imagined it's what Bellatrix wanted to hear. And she was right because Bellatrix laughed and slightly poked the tip of the cock against her entrance. Hermione gasped again when Bellatrix shoved the entire length of the dildo inside of her. Hermione found out she still wasn't exactly used to the intrusion and cried out in pain.

''Hermione! Get away from her!'' She heard Harry shout and soon heard a sound which sounded like a slap to the face. Bellatrix soon found her rhythm and started to buck her hips against Hermione's butt pumping the shaft in and out of her. Hermione cried out in pain but decided to move with the rhythm. This somehow decreased the pain and Hermione started rocking harder against the hard cock. The Death Eaters seemed to enjoy the show because she heard whistling and laughter coming from them. She slightly raised her head and saw many Death Eaters with their hands down their pants rubbing furiously.

She felt like she should feel disgusted at her own predicament but she somehow didn't care anymore. Let them think she was a slut, let them use her, why did she care? She would probably be dead in a few hours anyway. For the first time since Bellatrix had shoved the cock inside of her she actually felt pleasure with the pain. She felt her arousal building and if Bellatrix kept this up she might just come undone, right then and there.

Bellatrix was loving this, she loved the way the Mudblood was moving with her. She actually loved being inside the girl and seeing her naked body covered in sweat. She didn't ever want to stop and just keep fucking her till the girl died of exhaustion. Her eyes widened when she felt the dildo getting trapped inside the girl. She was actually coming?!

''AAAAHHHHH! BELLAAAAAA!'' The girl screamed her name when she came violently. Bella's jaw dropped to the floor and she heard several gasps coming from her audience. Bellatrix pulled out of the girl and readjusted her dress covering up the strap-on. She walked around the girl and bent down so she was face to face with the younger witch. Hermione's face was flustered and she was panting heavily, clearly in a post-orgasmic fase.

''Ain't that a good little slut.'' She said and patted Hermione's head approvingly. Hermione still couldn't believe what just happened. She just had her first orgasm in front of numerous Death Eaters, her friends, her boyfriend's mother, and Lord Voldemort himself. She looked up and found several Death Eaters still rubbing their private parts furiously and she smirked. Well, that turned out different than she thought it would. She saw Bellatrix getting up and skip happily over to Voldemort. She whispered something in his ear and Voldemort nodded.

''Yes, Bella. You may have her as a pet.''

Oh God.


End file.
